Free From Innocence
by DistanceBetween
Summary: Ryou likes to draw pretty pictures....his art is unique.


DB: Hey peoples!

Firstly, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed MFTM so far! *gives out cookies to reviewers*

This is a new fic and I'm pretty sure it's going to stay a one-shot; however, if people like it I may do a sequel later on. Let me know. I know it's not great but I'm trying to do better. Any advice and I'd be happy to hear it!

Warning: violence, blood, insanity, and death. Sounds like fun, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did….sigh….*gets lost in thoughts*

* * *

Free From Innocence

The room was encased in black night. Shadows danced across the dirty white walls and pale blue carpet. The darkness hid the entire of the room's contents in its loving embrace. The curtains that hung from the window were open but the moon, hidden behind thick grey clouds, could not cast its light into the dark and silent house….

….or perhaps the not so silent house. A faint sound could be heard in the room of darkness; a noise so faint that the wind had to carry and guide it to the heavens so it could be heard. It was a giggle and a childish one at that. It was a soft, breathy laugh that should have seemed innocent and joyful, but instead filled one with a sense of foreboding and sent shivers down the spine. It just sounded _wrong_.

The voice was now humming a soft and gentle tune. It was meant to sound soothing, but the underlying tone to the melody made the song anything but. The humming then stopped and the voice went back to giggling childishly again.

"_Yaaamiii_…" The voice stretched the word out in a sing-song manner. "Aren't my pictures _prrreeety_?"

The voice paused for a long minute.

"Why won't you answer me, _Yaaamiii_?" Then another childlike giggle sounded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" The voice giggled softly. "Yami can't talk any more…."

"I've made so many _prrreeety_ pictures, Yami. I wish you could see them…"

The darkness of the room was suddenly lit up by the moon breaking free of the clouds. Soft, but strong, moonlight shone into the dark crevices of the room driving back the shadows. The innocent moonlight lit up a horrific sight.

A young boy sat in against the wall of a bare room. The furniture had been broken and pushed in the corner. Glass and other such debris littered the floor. But more frightening than this was the blood. It covered the floor and walls, gory pictures and words drawn with another's vital life fluid. On the wall words like _Yami_, _Hikari_, _Host_, and _Thief_ shone scarlet and wet. The boy sat in the middle of this bloody nightmare running his hands through a large pool of blood then continuing to add to his red drawings. He was currently drawing a shape on the wall using the blood like some kind of sick finger paint. The shape he drew was a large circle with a pyramid in the center. An eye stood out from the middle of the pyramid while five spikes hung down from the circle.

The boy finished his crude drawing and removed his red hands from the wall. He smiled in delight the proceeded to rub his face thinking of what to draw next, oblivious to the fact that he was rubbing blood all over himself. Not that it mattered much at this point. He was already covered in blood. It smudged his pale skin, tainting with its dark appearance, all over his arms, face, and clothes. Red streaks ran through his silvery white hair. His large brown eyes were glazed with emptiness and childlike insanity.

The boy studied his works with a proud and gleeful expression.

"Look 'Kura…" he whispered, looking in a corner of the room that was void of any 'decorations'. "Don't you like them…?"

The boy got up from his position from the wall and walked over to the corner. He knelt down beside the body there and stroked its white hair tenderly. The older boy on the floor was quite dead. Slashes could be seen on his wrists and arms, his throat had been cut wide, and blood pooled out all around him. In his chest there still was buried a large silver dagger that glinted in the moonlight.

The younger boy smiled at the body before pulling the knife from its chest. He looked at it for a moment, running his tongue along the blade and cleaning it, before driving it back deeply into the other boy's chest. The younger boy giggled again.

"Oh, how far the innocent have fallen." He stood still looking down at the other boy, his other half, his darkness.

"I was the light….the sweet, naïve, innocent hikari. Now, I have washed my hands in your blood. No one would ever think I could do such a thing; they would have thought it to be you! Have we switched roles, my yami? I was sick of it. I'm still sick of it. Why should I play weak to you or anyone else? Why are you looking at me like that, Yami? Why won't you talk to me? Oh, yes I forgot again….I made so many pretty pictures….Don't worry Yami, I'll come to you real soon. We can always be together. Always."

The younger boy walked away from the corpse and went to sit against the far wall. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes in blissful insanity. A small smile lit his face and he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He did not even move when a loud knocking at the door sounded through the room. He did not move when the door was burst open and two violet eyed, multicolored haired boys stepped into the room. He did not react to their exclamations of horror and disgust.

The smaller of the two new teens stepped forward and looked at the small white haired boy leaning on the wall. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of his friend.

"Oh, Ryou…" Yugi sobbed. "What have you done?"

Ryou did not answer but simply opened his eyes and stared up at the biggest picture he had made on the wall behind him. It was a picture of a bloody pair of angel's wings with one word joining the two….

_INNOCENT _

* * *

DB: Wow, disturbing and just weird to say the least…

Sorry this is so crappy. It's late and I've had so much to do lately. I promise to improve! As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Comments, criticism, suggestions, requests, but please no flames! Reviewers get cookies!

~DistanceBetween


End file.
